primevalfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Primeval Adventures
Primeval Adventures is a 2011 fanfiction series written by Fast Biter. It is basically his view of what Primeval should have been like. Canonicity Obviously, it is not in the same universe as the original TV series. Instead, it belongs in another fictional universe, altogether, which Fast Biter has currently dubbed "The Primeadverse". Characters As well as including all of the characters from the television series, several new characters are also introduced. For example, Jonathan Elias Temple, whom is the brother of Connor Temple, appears in one of the stories, and he later becomes one of the main members of the ARC Team. Differences From The TV Series #There are several minor differences in the little things that happen. For example, quotes that certain characters say may be said in a slightly different wording, or minor details in the appearance of the creatures might also be changed. #In addition to the TV episodes, and the Older Novels, several other stories are added to the collection. For example, there is a story between Episode 1.1 and Episode 1.2 that marks the very first appearance of the Troodon, in the series. Troodons also appear in a story taking place between Episode 4.5 and Episode 4.6, where several of them appear at a local fast food restaurant. #Again, with the Troodons, they replace the Dromaeosaurus as the primary raptor species, that the team encounters. They appear in the novelizations of Episodes 2.1, 2.6, 2.7, 3.10, 4.1, and 5.3. However, the Dromaeosaurus still appears in the series, too; It makes an appearance in an original story, that takes place between Episode 2.5 and Episode 2.6. Dromaeosaurus come through an anomaly inside an old, deserted grocery store, and the team must coax the three of them back through the anomaly. #Several of the characters' deaths are changed. Sarah Page, Stephen Hart, and Nick Cutter all don't die. First of all, Sarah Page: She and Becker travelled through the future anomaly. They battle Future Predators and Megopterans, before finally reaching another anomaly. Mistaking it to be the Cretaceous Anomaly, they go through it. However, it turns out to be the Carboniferous period. While they are there, Sarah Page is attacked by an Eogyrinus. She is injured, but manages to survive, and returns back to the 21st Century, along with Captain Hilary Becker. Now, as for Stephen Hart: He actually does die, but he returns, later on, through the anomalies. His past self wandered into an anomaly, while looking for a creature. However, it closes, right when he goes through it. Then, he again rejoins the future ARC team. Stephen's return occurrs roughly after the events of the novelization of Episode 5.6. Now, as for Nick Cutter: He never actually died. Instead, it was the Clone that had been shot. You see, Nick orders the clone to disobey Helen. It listens to him, and stands up to Helen Cutter. Helen did not understand that this was actually the clone, and not the real Cutter. And, so, she started talking to him, as if he were really her husband. Then, the clone realizes that she doesn't have a clue about what is going on, and that is the reason why he then says to her; "You're not as smart as I thought you were." Then, Helen shoots him, and he dies, and the rest of the team mourn his death. Then, in an episode of Series 6, Nick Cutter returns, surprisingly. He then explains to the team that, when he was running away, an anomaly opened up. He unwittingly ran through it, and found himself trapped in the past. He had been living in the Early Jurassic period for about 2.5 years, when he had returned. He then explains to the team that the man which they had witnessed getting killed was likely the clone of him, that Helen had created. Then, he again becomes a permanent member of the ARC team. #After Cutter returns, Danny reveals to Lester that he has considerable skills with people, and, so, he becomes the brand new .P.R. Agent, after Jenny Lewis resigns. Now, as for Matt Anderson, he becomes the team's new weaponry engineer.